The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an input-output (IO) interface between a sensor and a processor in a sensor-controlled system.
In control systems, processors are often coupled to sensors to receive measurements regarding conditions internal to or external to an external device. Using these measurements, the processor controls the external device. In many situations, the number and/or type of sensors to be included in the control system are determined by the intended use of the control system. Traditionally, each control system is designed specifically for each intended use. In such control systems, the redesign costs for each implementation is more expensive than a control system that may be used in multiple settings. Accordingly control systems may be designated to be implemented with multiple terminals each dedicated for a connection to a specific sensor type. However, a control system with multiple dedicated terminals may waste connections because each connection type may not be used in each control system. Additionally, in such control systems, the ratio of sensor types may be inadequately proportioned. In other words, there may not be enough connections for one sensor type and too many connections for other sensor types.